The present invention relates generally to the field of data storage systems, and more particularly to estimating mount time completion in file systems, such that the remaining time to complete the mounting operation is presented to the user so as to prevent an erroneous determination of a system abnormality.
The Linear Tape File System (LTFS) is software which works with hardware resources to enable tape medium to be accessed via a file system interface. LTFS is implemented by storing data on tape medium using the LTFS format, which has open specifications, and has been adopted by many companies.
Media libraries are implemented with the LTFS, which contain multiple tape media and tape drives. Each tape drive in a tape library is shared by a plurality of tape media, where a tape media is inserted (i.e., mounted) into a tape drive when a need for accessing data from a particular tape medium arises, and the tape media is ejected (i.e., unmounted from the tape drive) when accessing data from that tape media becomes unnecessary or has ended.